Various food appliances exist for processing (i.e., cutting, chopping, mixing) food ingredients and cooking them through the application of heat or steam. Certain known appliances that function in this manner and are adapted to fit on a countertop are used for preparation of baby food or infant food, but may also be used for preparing food products such as soups, dips, sauces and the like.
While existing food appliances are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of efficiency, convenience and effectiveness.